Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Sodor. Many of these were recoloured variants of existing characters; most never spoke. Tank Engines The Dark Red Tank Engine(s) Brazil Tanzania |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Dark Red Tank Engine(s) are engines that have appeared in multiple locations. They have appeared in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janeiro and when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. Basis The dark red tank engine is based on a Great Western Railway's 14XX Locomotive due to being a reskin of . File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Livery These engines are painted dark red with yellow lining. The Purple Tank Engine }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Purple Tank Engine is an engine who appears pulling a passenger train to Varkala Station when Thomas was visiting India. Basis This engine is a reskin of and is therefore a GWR Class 14xx locomotive. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Livery This engine is painted purple with yellow lining. The Brown Tank Engine }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Brown Red Tank Engine is an engine that appears in the background in India shunting coaches passing by into Varkala Station when Thomas was visiting . It was a reskin of . Basis The brown tank engines is based on a Great Western Railway 14XX Locomotive due to being a reskin of . File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Livery This engine is painted brown. The Other Purple Tank Engine The Mainland |basis=LMS Ivatt Class 2MT Tank |power_type=Steam |type=Mixed-traffic tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-6-2T |wheels=10 |designer(s)=H. George Ivatt |builder(s)=LMS Crewe Works |year_built=1946 or 1947 }} The Other Purple Tank Engine is a tank engine from The Mainland. Basis The other purple tank engine is based on an LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine developed for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. Unlike its basis, the tank engine lacks a sand dome. Arthur is also a member of this class. Arthur'sBasis.jpg Livery The other purple tank engine is painted purple with aqua lining. It also has aqua bufferbeams and piston rods. The Green Tank Engine The Mainland |relative(s)= |affiliation= |basis=GER Class A55 "Decapod" |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Well tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-10-0WT |wheels=10 |top_speed=55 mph |designer(s)=James Holden |builder(s)=GER Stratford Works |year_built=1902 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= |company= }} The Green Tank Engine is a tank engine from The Mainland. Basis The Green Tank Engine is based on the GER Class A55 "Decapod", an experimental tank engine named so for its ten driving wheels. It was designed to prove that steam locomotives could compete with emerging electric locomotives. It achieved its goal on 26th April 1903, during stormy weather. It never entered regular service and was rebuilt to an 0-8-0 tender engine in 1906, being assigned to haul coal trains for GER's March district, remaining the only eight-coupled steam locomotive to work on GER. It was later scrapped in 1913 due to being non-standard. File:Hurricane'sBasis.jpg|Hurricane's basis Livery The green tank engine is painted bright green with pink lining and wheels. Tender Engines The Brown Tender Engine(s) Mauritania India Brazil |basis = FR 21/K2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-4-0 |wheels = 14 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s) = Atlas Works |railway = Mauritania Railway }} The Brown Tender Engines are engines seen in the background of various International locations. One was first seen in Mauritania when it shunted some trucks behind for him to take to Dar Es Salaam. One was seen in India, pulling trucks through Varkala Railway Station. Another was seen pulling trucks in Brazil when Thomas met Gustavo. The engines are recolours of . Basis The tan tender engine is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 class due to being a reskin of Edward. File:Edward'sBasis.jpg|Basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Livery The engines are painted light brown. The Blue Tender Engine The Mainland |relative(s)= |affiliation= |basis=SR West Country class |gauge= |power_type=Steam |configuration=4-6-2 |wheels=18 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s)=SR Eastleigh or Brighton Works |year_built=1945-1951 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |owner(s)=}} The Blue Tender Engine is a tender engine from The Mainland. Basis The Blue Tender Engine is based on the Southern Railway "West Country" class, a class of 4-6-2 tender locomotive designed by Oliver Bulleid and built between 1945 to 1951. These engines were used as mixed-traffic locomotives, and were used for a wide variety of jobs. They were smaller versions of the earlier Merchant Navy class. Ten unrebuilt members of the class have been preserved, one of them, Blackmoor Vale on the Bluebell Railway, and another, Winston Churchill at the National Railway Museum. One preserved member of the class, Swanage, appeared in Thomas and the U.K. Trip when Gacaphin and Mukku were visiting several heritage railways. Alongside their regular duties, the class was also known for pulling several famous express trains, such as the Golden Arrow and the Atlantic Coast Express. While The Blue Tender Engine is modelled off the unrebuilt version of the locomotive, her tender design is based on the one used for the rebuilt version. Her wheels are also different, with her driving wheels being the same design as Hiro’s, and her smaller wheels are filled with no spokes. File:Rebecca'sBasis.jpg Livery This engine is painted The Grey Tender Engine(s) }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Senegal Kenya Tanzania Brazil India China |affiliation= |basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Grey Tender Engines are engines that appear in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets . Another is also seen when Thomas and Nia arrived in Rio de Janeiro and another one was briefly seen in India pulling a passenger train that later gave trouble for Thomas when it ran over a delivery of coconuts for the main station. One of the engines were also seen in China shunting in the sheds' shunting yard and later helping rerail a flatbed. These engines are reskins of , the one in India shares the same whistle with Ferdinand. Basis Due to being reskins of Henry, the grey tender engines are based on a London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The grey tender engines are painted blue-grey with yellow and black lining, dark grey boiler bands, dark grey footplates, and yellow wheels. The Purple Tender Engine }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |affiliation= |basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Purple Tender Engine was an engine who appeared pulling a goods train when Shankar was bringing Thomas trucks during his visit to India. This engine is also a reskin of Henry. Basis Due to being a reskin of Henry, the purple tender engine is based on a London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The purple tender engine is painted purple with tan lining. It has a brown top feed, a grey running board and steam pipes, and two separate tan rectangles on its tender. Diesel Engines The Blue and Orange Diesel Shunter(s) }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Brazil India |affiliation=|basis=BR Class 08 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |basis = BR Class 08 |power_type = diesel-electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |year_built = 1952-1957 |designer = British Railways |builder = Derby Works |railway= }} The Blue and Orange Diesel Shunters are engines that work in Rio de Janeiro and India. One of them appears in the background shunting trucks when Thomas and Nia arrive at the docks, and another was later seen in the shunting yards in India. They were a reskin of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis Due to being a reskin of one of the Mainland Diesels, they are based on the BR Class 08. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, and Rose are also based off of this engine. BRClass08.png|Basis Livery The Shunters are painted blue and orange with yellow lining and silver bars and steps. Their front also has black and yellow hazard stripes, with a red headlamp and wheels. 'Trivia' *The diesel's livery is based upon the livery the WDM-3A diesels based at Gooty depot in India wore. The Chinese Diesel Shunter }} |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= China |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |basis = BR Class 08 |power_type = diesel-electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |year_built = 1952-1957 |designer = British Railways |builder = Derby Works |railway= }} The Chinese Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the foreground when Thomas and Yong Bao are talking about the Chinese New Year. It interrupts Yong Bao with its horn and engine, making it difficult for Thomas to understand what Yong Bao is saying. This engine was a reskin of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis Due to being a reskin of a Mainland Diesel, it is based on the BR Class 08. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, and Rose are also based off of this engine. BRClass08.png|Basis Livery The Chinese Diesel Shunter is painted lime with dark green lining and hazard stripes. Cranes The Chinese Breakdown Cranes }} |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |gender=Female Male |country_of_origin= China |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway= }} The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she had derailed when she was in China. During Thomas' later visit to China, the male crane had a close encounter with a runaway waterwheel built from bamboo; he inadvertently caught the wheel and threw it across the countryside. They were modifications of , with newly modelled faces, different liveries, and their nameplates removed. Basis The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The cranes are painted green with yellow hazard stripes. Trivia * The male crane's face is modified from the Troublesome Trucks. The Indian Breakdown Cranes }} |creator(s)=Becky Overton |gender= |country_of_origin= India |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway= }} The Indian Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that Rajiv collected to rescue Thomas. Basis The Indian Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Judy and Jerome are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The cranes are painted bright yellow, with red and white hazard stripes pained on the bottoms of their cabin frames. Their chassis and flatbed trucks are painted dark green-grey. Trivia * Though their faces were unseen in the episode, a promotional picture shows one of the cranes appears to have a smaller version of Merrick's face. The Japanese Crane |creator(s)=KnapfordFan23 |gender= |country_of_origin= Japan |basis= |wheels= |railway= }} The Japanese Crane is a crane at Tokyo Docks. The French Crane |creator(s)=KnapfordFan23 |gender= |country_of_origin= France |basis= |wheels= |railway= }} The French Crane is a crane in France. Category:4-4-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-0 Category:Diesels Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Cranes Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Aircraft Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Co-Co Category:Rolling Stock Category:Coaches Category:0-8-0 Category:4-10-4 Category:2-6-2